Written word
by wolfy447
Summary: Kendall losses Katy and goes a little crazy. Carlos has trouble coping with the new kendall. The gang gets trapped in the world of american horror story. Carlos/James Carlos/Kendall.


Dear Katy,

I'm sorry for not being there. It's been two weeks. Mom hasn't said a word. I want to hurt them Katy I want to hurt them so bad for what they did to you. We had to have a closed casket funeral. Ever since the band broke up I avoided you and mom. I knew you weren't ready for college. Those boys needed to pay Katy. You might get mad but I went over there last night. I suffocated one in his sleep. I figured... if hell does exist... maybe the devil should do all the work. But he died with a smile Katy... he died happy I didn't get it. So the second one I decided to go even further. He hurt you in such a disrespectful manor... he deserved the same... I found him touching himself. He was on his bed alone and watching some indecent images on his phone. When I walked in he kind of freaked out... what man wouldn't during his time of asphyxiation. He was clearly a weirdo. He started begging for me not to say anything while I stood in the doorway he must've though I was a pledge or something. He had a toy in his rectum which I used to shove down his throat and i walked away with a snicker. The third was my favorite kill. His eyes were so pretty. He was the ring leader. you followed him upstairs to take a few pictures of his crotch just to be a member of that petty sorority. I'll go after them next. Now this third guy... he put up a fight I want you to know... but i got justice sweetheart. His head was left on display for the entire world to see what happens when you fuck with The Knight family.

-Kendall Knight

Carlos,

There is something wrong with Kendall. He's been a lot different since he lost his sister. Who am I kidding we all have, but he's really taking a turn for the worst. He's as skinny as James and you and I both know how many times we have had to rush him to the hospital after he's passed out from exhaustion. I've been doing some research on our little friend. I've discovered that he's a little crazy... last night I saw him outside his house. He didn't see me but I saw the color red in what little light there was. Carlos buddy I don't want you to freak out but I think our friend might be a little crazy. I know how you feel about him. I felt the same way about you at some point. Now with you clinging to life in a hospital room I've turned away from you. You'll be dead before you read this but I need to find out what Kendall's been up to if he's a killer... I might finally have my chance to see just what's inside the skull of a murder.

-Logan Mitchell

Mom,

Hi, I miss you so much. I miss the boys. I've been watching the news. You might never see this but it gives me some clarity writing it down. This man is awful. I'm just glad they found those frat boys innocent because they are. He's cruel mother. He says all he wants is a good little sister to lie there and do everything her big brother says. Mom he's nothing like Kendall. His hands are cold ad his lips are chapped. His eyes hold the devil himself. When he touches me all I can feel is the fires of hell coursing through my blood. I've never been so alone. I've never been so vulnerable. I need you mama I need to be set free.

-Katy Knights

Dear god,

I never thought I'd return to you, ever since that year. Don't you remember? When I was eight years old my mother found herself in the kitchen crying and reading her bible. my father mocked her and spit in her face I didn't see what happened but I lost both of them that night and now here i am lying in a hospital bed completely aware of the destruction occurring in my friends and there is nothing i can do. i turn to you dear father for you are the only one who can release me.

-Carlos Garcia

A nurse entered the room she looked upon Carlos` body in utter sadness. She sat down at the foot of the bed and rubbed the blanket where his feet were at. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm here to take you Carlos"

"I'm not ready..."

"Are you sure..."

"Yes."

Then angle of death appearing was not new to Carlos. He had summoned her so many times. He felt a reassurance in seeing her. It had been so long. He turned over as she disappeared and looked at the photographs on his night stand. It was the four of them, when they were young and happy. Carlos` favorite thing in the whole world was making them smile. Now when they need him the most he's rotting away in a health institution.

...

"Now now little girl you mustn't cry." the man wiped a finger beneath her eye. "you've got a new friend."

With that he ascended the stairs and slammed the door.

Katy looked at Carly who was unconscious at the time dangling from her chains.

Katy was not crying for herself. She wasn't crying for the girl next to her. She was crying for all the girls before her and all the girls to come who endure the horrible crimes of men. She was never a light thinker. She had to stop this. Her story would let the world know. It's the only thing that kept her from kissing the angle of death.

...

Kendall wandered the halls of the abandoned shaft. This was where he did it. He wept looking at the remains of the boys he had murdered. They were nothing but garbage now. Their bodies had been shredded piece by piece. He was covered in their blood, his hockey suit ruined. He sat down in a pile of rubble the dark putrid walls wrapping around him in a mockery of his own evil. His mother was mentally lost and his best friends were two. Logan was off studying medicine, James was famous a model, an angle among men. Carlos... well he was in pretty bad place right now.

"Maybe I should go see him. Give myself a mental escape." he said to himself.

"I presume that would be wise." said a woman near him.

She was tall and dressed all in black and held the same face as the nurse from before.

"He needs you and you need him go to him."

"What are you doing here?"

"There's death here... I come when I'm called."

...

"James how may I help you."

"I have a problem doc... I hungry but..."

"You don't want to ruin your physic. Listen James... you're not the only one. a lot of people have eating disorders you're hardly the first to come waltzing in here with stomach pains. I have some medications that will tend to your needs and I'd like you to stay in the hospital for the night and get some rest and the attention you need."

"You seem really smart."

"I'm a doctor it's my job to understand a patients needs within their first few moments in my presence."

"Thank you doc."

The doctor stood to his feet and handed some paper work to James for him to sign.

"A nurse will be in here shortly to get you to your room and show you around. You're going to like it here."

James nodded and signed the paper work. The doctor left and shortly after a woman entered the same woman as before. James didn't recognize her for what she was all he saw was the nurse. She showed him around and pointed out some awful things. James was so blinded by his own pain that he didn't hear her. He was lead into his room and the door was shut and locked. James had no clue he was going to be here for more than just a day.

James eyes were wide open. No one had come to check on him. He had been there for hours. He felt like the sun had already risen for the next day. Maybe he was just hallucinating. He sat up his stomach was churning.

"Knock knock..." the doctor entered.

'Thank god' James said to himself.

"How are we doing?"

"I've been waiting in here for a while for someone to come check on me has it been a day yet."

"James... we gave you the medication twenty minutes ago."

He stared at the doctor in curiosity. He was very confused and very scared.

"I gave it to you myself remember?"

James shook his head no.

"Oh you're having a negative reaction to the meds. Let's get you transferred to the lower level ward... and on some regular medications does that sound okay?"

"The lower level ward?"

"There are other people there you can hang out make friends and talk about your problems... we will have you on some hunger encouraging open mind medications. They're natural grown and perfectly safe."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

James smiled at the doctor and stood up to follow him out the door.

...

Kendall sighed as he looked into the room to see Carlos lying on the bed asleep.

"Carlos?" Kendall whispered.

The Latino stirred.

"litos?"

"Hey... Kendall..."

"I came to check on you."

"Come on in..."

Kendall sat down next to the caramel colored boy. Carlos asked the blonde boy what was wrong but Kendall emitted no response he only sat there and stared at the boy as tears ran down his face.

"I wrote you a letter."

"Why?"

"I'm not good at speaking to people..." Kendall slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I'm going to leave this here" he laid it on Carlos` nightstand. "I'm going down to the mess hall to get some food I'll be back I promise... do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

...

Ms. Knight sat on her bed. All she could do was stare at the framed portrait of her with Kendall and Katy. She sighed because she had lost both of them. One she feared to be dead and the other hasn't spoken to her since...

She got up and looked at her house for the first time since she lost Katy. All she could think about was how she wished a gust of wind would shatter her home and rip the nails out of the past and send her to a land where everything made sense. She found herself in the bathroom looking at her mirror in the ugly light. Her skin was pale and her robe was filthy.

She saw her razor and looked at her legs. She needed to groom herself. She would try. She lathered them up with her creams and grabbed the piece of plastic holding it to her leg. She swiped down slowly. Once... twice...

"Ow..." she whispered. Blood dripping from her calves, she held the razor up to her eyes to look at the blood. She broke the razor and took out the sharp piece she looked at her arm and back at the mirror.

"Ms. Knight?" Logan had let himself into the building and found no sign of intelligent life anywhere. After getting no response he decided to investigate.

Mrs. Knight, having not heard her son's best friend's voice, punctured her skin and dragged up. She watched as he veins released their depth. She held it over the other arm but before she could muster up the courage she hit the ground and unconsciousness consumed her.

(Muffled) " !"

Dear Carlos,

I couldn't tell you in person because I knew you'd be ashamed or even mad at me... I've done awful things. Remember those boys that violated my sister? Well they're dead now... It wasn't difficult. Life left them just as easily as you're going to leave this hospital. I'm going to get you out of here I promise. There is nothing wrong with you. You should have been out a week ago. There is something not right about this hospital. You need to be free. I miss you litos... come home.

Carlos sat there reading the piece of paper in horror. He didn't know if he could trust Kendall especially if he did kill people... then again those people hurt Katy and that's completely understandable. What if he was right though? This was a lot to process. Carlos didn't really think Kendall could commit such acts but then again the letter from Logan along with the undeniable blackness in his eyes.

A doctor entered and smiled at Carlos.

"How are we feeling today?"

"Good."

"I noticed you had a visitor."

"That was my friend Kendall."

"He doesn't seem to be doing that well is he okay?"

"Yeah uh-"

"What you got their"

"Nothing..." Carlos played it of half grinning and crumbling it up before throwing it away.

"Well it's time for some medications okay."

Carlos noticed an evil look in the doctor's eyes. He nodded and took the cup the doctor held out. Squirreling them beneath his tongue he sat in silence until the doctor grinned and left.

...

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes?" Kendall turned to look at the man. it was a security guard.

"I've just been notified that you are not allowed to be here."

"I'm sorry." Kendall shuddered. He needed to see Carlos. He promised.

"Please leave or ill escort you off the premises. " The cop was a complete asshole probably responsible for the death of a couple black people.

"I promised my friend id be there for him."

"I'm sorry please leave."

...

"Good morning sweetness." A nurse smiled down at her. You're doing much better now but try not to move okay. you seem to have been in an accident."

Katy groaned turning her head to see her face in the mirror. She began to cry for she was safe now. She could not speak. She held her hand over her face to find some sort of metal device.

"You bit a doctor on the way in we had to conceal you. We can't remove it until Dr. Mitchell does a full analysis. Now you lie back down and I will be back in a few hours to check on you." the nurse turned to walk away and Katy noticed a logo on her back.

 ** _Briarcliff_**

She attempted to scream but no sound came out. As the door locked she stared into the glass pothole watching her nurse leave. She strained against her restraints thrashing and crying out. No one could help her. She cried to herself for she knew all about Briarcliff she remembered grandma winters even on her deathbed she was ambitious and looking for a story.

"Welcome back to Briarcliff"

Kendall sat with his back against the bricks of the hospital. His head was resting against one of the low to ground windows. His mind was racing his heart bleeding. He needed to get inside. They should have found out by now that he murdered those people. The cops should already be searching for him. He wanted to be near Carlos. He felt himself slipping into a deep sleep. His mind fell onto nothing but Carlos. His skin his eyes, his smile... his... kiss.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah."

"I'm scared."

"I'll never hurt you."

Kneeling over his lover he grabbed his waist to pull him closer. He kissed his lips and grinned.

"You're mine."

"Forever."

"HEY!" Kendall's eyes shot open to see an officer.

"Finally."

"You're-"

"Under arrest for the murder of Kevin, Joe, and nick Jonas. I know officer… I've been waiting for you."

"No... You're needed inside."

Kendall stood up and followed the man inside.

What he saw was horrific. The place was in complete chaos.

"This place needs your help. You're the only one that the spirits in this hospital feel safe opening up to they need order... they need a doctor."

The officer turned to go down a flight of stairs beckoning for Kendall to follow. Kendall noticed a small spot on the back of the man's shirt. After looking at it for a moment he realized it was blood. Kendall followed the man into the basement.

Mr.'s Knight was assisted by Logan into an Ambulance. She noticed the EMTs were all seriously concerned for her. It seemed to be almost personal. She began going in and out of consciousness. A nurse held a rag over her head and smiled. Mr.'s Knight noticed a scar on her arm.

"You tried it too?" asked.

"Succeeded darling... right here in this van."

They pulled into the driveway and the last thing saw was the sign that said; "Briarcliff" with red paint over it that spelled out the letters: ABANDONED BY GOD

Katy cried out as the waves of electricity flowed through her very veins. The lights wavered in and out and she strained against her restraints. Tears flowed from her face. The metal device on her head destroying the very fabric of her intelligent mind.

Kendall scratched his head as he stood over a new patient tied down to his chair.

"Boss tells me you like to sneak out at night... you like to break the rules... well that stops now."

"Please don't! No!"

"Who?"

"You're... You're not him.. Where's ...?"

"He's gone now it's just me... no one can help you now."

The screams of his patient lingered down the hall. All you could hear was the word NO over and over and Kendall pulled out a new tool and began cutting or grinding or dicing. What Kendall loved the most... was that every time he would stop for a moment the man's wounds would heal almost perfectly and Kendall could begin cutting again.

"Kendall you have a new patient." An officer entered with a girl who had recently been sedated. She was wearing a muzzle and her face seemed eerily familiar.

"Thank you... ties her to the chair for me and meet me at the door i must talk to you about something.

The man did as he was asked.

"What's up doc?"

"There is a patient here by the name of Carlos Pena... i need to see him i need to know if hes alright."

"You're a doctor you can do whatever you like... but fix this patient for me..."

"What's the patient's name?"

"Carly shae she went missing a few weeks back when we found her she was thrashing and fighting for her life... help miss shae... forget."

"I'll do my best."

"There was another girl found with her but she was too disfigured to determine anything. This one got lucky."

The officer left and Kendall returned to his post he looked at his patient. she looked awful blank pale face sunk in eyes. Matted hair. He removed her muzzle. She whined a little bit but kept dozing in and out of sleep.

"Katy?"

Her eyes flashed open and a scream echoed down the halls.

"Just kill me!"

Kendal teared up at the sight. She was in awful agony. She was so thin and so corrupted. She needed to be set free. He cried as he slipped the muzzle back on and held her head back.

"Now Katy... you're my sister... I care about you... more than you'll ever know so you.. You understand why I have to do this."

She looked at him with her eyes as if to say "it's okay I've been through enough... release me."

He held a tool to her throat.

"I'll make it as painless as possible... maybe i should just inject you with something."

She blinked and a single tear fell.

"You're right the blade would be quicker."

...

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Safe."

"In a moment Doctor Logan will escort you to Dr. Arden, He's new and really good at what he does you will be out of here in no time."

New better. She didn't understand what was going on but something was wrong here. she needed to escape.

"You have a visitor by the way."

A girl entered she had beautiful blonde hair and an acting career for days.

"Jo... thank god..."

"Thank god is right ... you're barely alive thanks to Logan. Why would you do this? You have a beautiful son who loves you and needs you... and you try to kill yourself. I went by your house to check on you guys and had to find out through a neighbor that you took a razor to yourself." jo sat down at the foot of her bed. "You need to stay here and get better... in the meantime I will find Kendall."

"No you don't understand."

"I love you misses k but you need to get better I'll be back to check on you later."

Jo left the room and just sat there absorbing all she could. Jo didn't make it far down the hall before she was stopped by a tall man with a white bearded and a slight German accent.

"I am Doctor Arden... You must be my next patient."

"No I'm just a visitor.'

"I beg to differ jo."

Kendall sat in the floor crying his bloody knife lay next to him on the cold hard ground. Katy was in his arms. her blood was everywhere. He kissed her forehead.

Dear Katy, I'm sorry.

Where there is love there is also hate. Where there is life there is also death. The devil lived in Briarcliff once before...

Kendall wondered the halls looking for a sign of Carlos. His mind began to play tricks on him. He could hear a voice, a girl's voice. One he knew before. It was Jos voice and it was getting clearer. It was almost like she was right there, right in front of him. He had her by the hair cutting her scalp from her head. He could see the blood. Pretty soon he realized he was still in his office and this was Jo. He had been cutting on her for hours and her body was limp. She had stopped screaming and begging for Kendall to stop she had died. Kendall cried out backing away and sliding his back down the wall how could he not remember why was he seeing the halls instead of what was really going on?

Jo`s body was a mess. You could barely recognize her. a knock came at his door. His mind went to a panic. The cop entered and saw the body.

"I couldn't stop..."

"It's okay you were just doing what came natural... we have an incinerator in the basement."

"Is it still fully functional?"

"I believe but you might want to disfigure her face, drain her bodily fluids from the back of her thighs and remove her teeth then just burn the clothes."

"you cops... you've always been dirty." Kendall wiped his tears and got up, walking back over to Jos body. "she was so beautiful." he whispered as he took a scalpel to her eye socket and sliced down.

He hung her by her toes and injected a needle in her forehead and just let the IV drain out. He took a pair of plyers and before ripping out her teeth he peeled back each one of her nails. The finished removing the scalp. he laid her down and picked up a handsaw only to separate her head from the rest of her body along with her hands and feet and then her calves and thighs and even her breasts she wouldn't be needing them any longer. He'd put them on a shelf to remember her by maybe even put it in a glass jar with her name on it.

"What did you do with the young girls body?"

"Carly?" Kendall asked fully aware that it was his sister. "I fed her to the thing in room 33."

Carlos tugged at his own restraints he didn't like the straight jacket. He didn't like any of what was happening. James was next door he could feel the pretty boys energy through the thick bricks. He wanted to be near him hold him tell him it was going to be okay. or maybe it was him who needed to hear that. The door swung open and a sweet little nun entered.

"You poor thing... Sister Jude has been so harsh to you. I'm here now." she knelt down and undid his binds.

"Who are you? Why am I still here?"

"I'm Sister Mary Eunice. And once you're here... I'm afraid you can never leave."

"Didn't your soul go to heaven?" entered the room.

"it should have but... I've been stuck here." She wept.

Wiped a tear from her face.

"Carlos you may go to your friend James. There is no reason you can't be happy even when trapped in such an awful place like this." She smiled at him.

Carlos stood to his feet and walked out of the door only to enter another one. He found James and dived at him untying the straight jacket and wrapping his arms around him.

"Your story ends here I'm afraid..." was at the door. "You will never leave this room." He slammed the door and locked it.

"I am Lucy stone." I'm that punk rock bitch that James was in love with... I dated Kendall. Yeah well recently I found myself lost. I've been having these visions. Nightmares of being trapped with these people who have heavy accents. i woke up the other morning with a number tattooed on my arm. What's weird... it's the same number given to Anne frank in the holocaust. I've also dreamt of a doctor. A germane doctor named Hans. I watched him die in one of my dreams by burning himself alive with a nun I think. I've found myself playing my guitar a lot near this abandoned hospital. I think I'm going crazy. Today I decided to go into the hospital and its fully functional.

"And what can we do for you Lucy?" The sister looked sweet but I've seen her face before.

"Well I've been having memory trouble... I have memories now that I didn't used to. I remember not having these memories."

"We have an incredible staff and doctors if you let us take care of you I promise nothing but greatness."

"Just one question... 'Abandoned by god'?"

"Vandalism by local teens who don't understand the true meaning behind our practices."

Lucy nodded and took the paper work signing it without hesitation. She was then escorted to a pretty part of the hospital. poor soul... she has no idea what she's in for.

But isn't that the point: Losing yourself and just letting go. Go with the flow, Follow don't lead. Well let's look at someone who leads their own path.

Mama Knight was sitting alone at a table not eating which was what she was supposed to be doing. The meds would not work if she squirreled away what she needed for later. Many times shed catch a glimpse of the lady in black. When she saw her all mama knight could do was shake her head no and look away. She knew she could make it out. This place was an even deeper hell then the one she came here from. How was it that she was still alive anyway? Logan? Since when does he work at an abandoned hospital? This was wrong?

"This is wrong..."

"You're right mom..." Katy's voice was pretty and clear. "Don't respond to me they'll think you're crazy... just listen... none of this is real. Ignore it. Look around you. None of these people are here."

Mama Knight did as she was told. What she saw was nothing more than the dusty broken walls and the light shining in from above. The room was silent. No one was there. She was alone and her arms were healed. She was confused.

"Dearie please..." The woman in black appeared.

"I'm ready..."

"What about your son?" She whispered before disappearing.

Mama Knight looked around. "What about him?" she spotted blood on the floor. it looked as though someone had been dragged away and they were very hurt. "Kendall... KENDALL!" she ran following the streaks. They led to a room. Inside she heard voices. One of which belonged to her son. She opened the door to the most awful sight.

Carlos sat before James the thin boy's blood covering the ground.

"He asked me to release him... he didn't want to hurt anymore." Carlos cried.

"I got to take him to the basement." Kendall sighed. "I got to dispose of the body before anyone finds it." He wiped his face and looked at his mom.

"Kendal..."

"Mom..." he looked away.

Logan entered the room.

"It seems the four of us have much to talk about." He smiled a wicked toothy smile, kind of cocked to the side. "You have witnessed your own son to be a murderer... one of the boys you viewed as your own is dead. Your daughter is missing. Are you truly crazy yet?"

"You... are a sadist Mitchell..." She breathed heavily.

"You're hardly the first to think so."

"Logan what have you done?" Kendall spoke quietly from his place against the wall.

"I'm bringing back the true essence of Briarcliff... I plan to be pope."

"Listen to yourself your delusional." The blonde boy bit.

"I am completely sane... unlike you. youve killed so many people kendall."

Tears welt up in the boys eyes. "innocent people." he choked out.

"and carlos... your best friend."

Carlos sobbed holding james` body to his chest.

"now i along with a man by the name of timothy howard, are going to whip this place into shape."

"youre the devil himself."

"no mama knight but he does reside in Briarcliff. And we have a meeting with her in five... be there."

Logan left the room. The three of them looked at each other. , Sister Jude, and sweet little old alma. or was it Kendall, Mama Knight and Carlos. The three of them filed out of that room and into the hall. they walked in the direction of the main office.

"Sister..." Carlos whispered as he looked upon her.

"Carlos youre such a sweet boy... _Youll burn in hell for what youve done._ " sister mary eunices voice changing as though she herself had a split personality.

"You've ruined Briarcliff... and youre ruining these people... let them go."

"im afraid we cant do that sister jude... theyre our only way out."

"Timothy you can't really expect to be pope not after all thats happened... its 2016 for christs sake youve been chasing that dream for far too long. its not to late to-"

"What? become a good person. change for the better?"

"Just let them go!"

" _Never_ " Sister Mary Eunice barked.

Carlos looked around to only see five people in the room. Kendall, Mama Knight, Logan, Himself... Lucy was staring at them with her neck cocked in confusion.

"Lucy... what do you see."

"An empty room and ten lost souls trapped inside it."

"Onward much to see so little time." A bald man whisked by pulling her arm.

Carlos followed breaking himself from the circle. The three of them got halfway down the hall when Carlos noticed a change. a change in atmosphere and a change in setting. The area surrounding him became that of a high class hotel. A woman was folding bedsheets in front of one of the doors.

"terrible incident in room 33 the baby went mad and killed its owner."

"Here we are" said the man(?) "room 64... Now I will warn you some crazy things happen here at night especially between the hours of 2 and 3. Enjoy your stay at the Cortez."

Carlos and Lucy sat down on the bed confused. They had merely wondered the halls of a hospital and wound up in a hotel.

"The names queenie you two must be new here... so how did you die?" A black girl stood before them.

"Were not dead." Lucy whispered.

"Of course you're not... you're you are both possessed and probably by one of those goddamn vultures in the ward." A woman with awful hair and a drug addiction appeared. "But it's by kind spirits so there is no need to worry."

"Please leave us alone..." Carlos whispered.

Lucy looked at the clock: 1: 47 AM.

"Carlos were just getting started." Lucy cried.

The room was quiet. for a moment. no voices no faces. Carlos took this time to reflect on what he had done. He wished he was dead.

"Maybe it's a game." Lucy smiled.

"What?"

"A game... were encouraged to survive and get better. you and i escaped the sylum by breaking away and becoming self aware and aware of our surroundings."

"this what do we need to do to beat this level?"

"im not sure yet."

"who is testing us?"

"im dont know..."

Giggleing could be heard from the bathroom. the noise frightned lucy but carlos was drawn to it. in there he found two girls both naked and both very happy. they were playing with the bathtub making bubbles and laughing as the blood became water.

"join us..." they whispered. "lets play."

Lucy sat there for a moment. she was silent at first but then started calling out to carlos. she felt breathing on her neck and turned to see a white figure. it was terrifying in all its glory.

"addiction." Lucy whispered.

Lucy knew all too well of this demon. he had tortured her for years.

Summer, 2010:

"Lucy come on out lets go were going to be late."

"coming..." She stuttered looking at the band around her arm. It was late she was tired and scared.

" _kill her"_ The voice piercing her skull.

"i cant..."

"sweety do i need to come in there?"

"no..."  
 _"she needs to die."_

"but shes my friend."

 _"(in her friends voice) James...JAmes... JAMEsss... Oh! Ja- AHhh..."_

"stop it... stop it please."

"Lucy im coiming in there."

"dont..."

Upon entry Lucy swung her guitar to collide it with the girls skull. the gutar bust and the girl hit the floor.

"we were swimming in the lake..."Lucy sighed sitting at the cold table her arms crossed and her head cocked. "i turned my head and she was gone..."

Images of Lucy dragging the body into the water just outside their cabbin flashed in her head.

"i looked for hours."

"Lucy do you know anyone who would want to hurt her... we have intell that her current boyfriend and you used to date."

"hes an asshole we went on vacation to forget about him. they broke up just before we left. he only encouraged our friendship."

The officer sighed and walked out of the room. Lucy sat there staring at the glass on the wall it was like she was actually there again getting the same interview. but no she was right there in that hotel room staring blankly at the wall while pulling a needle out of her arm. the demon positioned itself above her to rape her soul once more.

"Lucy stop!' Carlos cried grabbing her and holding her.

She looked around to see that the spirit had vanished.

"go on without me carols you're stronger than this. than me..."

"im not leaving you..."

 _Knock! Knock!_

Carlos and Lucy jumped. Carlos was quick to answer it. He opened the door only to find kendall and mama knight.

"you guys got out."

"i noticed that you left so i came to find you." Kendall sighed. "ive been looking everywhere for you carlos... i finnaly have you."

Kendall aporoached carlos.

"stop... Kendall you have an addiction. You have to stop killing people."

"we have to get out of this hotel before we are stuck here like Katy is stuck in that ward." Mama Knight cried.

 _"you trapped jo there didnt you Kendall?"_ the voice so clear in his head. " _kill your mother now... shes ready to go."_

"no..." Kendall whispered.

Lucy looked at the clock. 2:37...

"okay guys if my calculations are correct we have half an hour of suffering left." She spoke gently.

"fuck this..." Kendall said walking to the door.

He opened it only to see darkness.

 _"this way..."_

He slammed the door and slid his back down the wall.

"half an hour?"

"twenty minutes... thats all."

Everything was calm for the first few minutes. nothing crazy happened. that is until the window opened. it was a large window. the smell of the night time and the sounds of traffic below. The four of them watched as a set of hands struggled against the brick. a head popped up over the side. her face was covered in blood and she was angry.

"i thought id never see you guys again..." she spoke.

"cammile..."

"thats right... ive been trapped in this room for so long that time seems to have faded... if you dont leave before three youll be stuck here. ive been jumping out of this window for days."

"i dont think i want to play this game anymore..." Mama Knight said.

"most players commit suicide before three... i just sat there... my time was up when it was up... im not even dead."

"Mama do you want to stop playing?" Kendall asked her. "i could make it all stop mama... you can be free."

"Kendall no... were getting out of here..."

"its too dangerous mama... you need to go now." he whispered grabbing her forearms.

"Kendall!" Lucy grabbed at her but Kendal dodged carrying his mother to the window.

"kendall please im your mother."

"i know thats why im doing this." He began to cry. " i love you mom."

He held her out of the window by her neck and she began to cry aswell.

"i love you too sweetheart."

He let her go.

It was an honest to god stupid move. Letting a woman plummet to her death in the Cortez.

"shes stuck here now thanks to you." Sally smiled as she patted the seat next to her at the bar. Shes always had a fascination for killers. "liz get him a drink."

"Whats your poision."

"i dont drink... i dont much care for the taste." Kendall sighed sitting down. "i didnt kill her..."

"no... you let your friend do the dirty work."

"he shouldnt have gotten involved." Kendall began to cry.

"No... no ... none of that..." Sally wiped a tear away.

Lucy found herself wondering the halls of the hotel. She was lost, confused and stuck on this whole anne frank situation. She didnt know how to feel or what to think. She was slowly going mad. shed die in here if they didnt escape soon.

"your key darling." A man appeared.

"H. ?"

"uhm... no my darling i am Patrick March. the owner of"

"of this hotel i know i was very familiar with your story... they told me about you in prison camps. americas first serial killer... H. to most of the world. youve been going by james for quite some time now."

"prison camp?"

"I am anne frank."

"go lie down... room 111 sweetness just down this hall."

She took the key and stumbled to her room her make up smearing from wiping her dillusional tears.

"Poor dear." James said as he walked on.

"You have a jawline for days."

The voice came from inside the room carlos sat outside of. He was the only one who hadnt left from room 64. He was in a bad place, First he killed james, now Mama Knight. He was no different then kendall. He stood up throwing a bottle to the ground. he had snagged it from the fridge inside.

"Kendall!" He yelled stumbleing up against the wall before crashing to his knees.

He was so furious... with himself with his friends with what hed done. he was lost just as much as Lucy. his vision began to blurr and he looked up to see james standing before him. blood dripping from his lips.

"this is a cool place." James smiled bending over to help carlos up. "lets go lie down."

James walked carlos back into room 64 and they both laid down on the bed and carlos curled up into james chest.

"how are you here."

"even in death when youre cursed to live for an eternity you will... you might suffer alot but it has its perks. the countess found me in that room and brought me here to room 64 and told me i was beautiful. when she offered me sex i turned it down but then she offered me something more. i died carlos but she brought me back."

"i brought you back... that white bitch didnt do shit."

"Who are you?" Carlos asked turning his head away from james chest.

"ramona... i own the place... the countess just found you here where i left you. she is dead... you my boy were clinging onto dear life. Then i showed up and i gave you my blood and made you mine. clearly you love this boy though... and this is sweet. you two need to leave. youre too good for this place dont get trapped here. That friend of yours... kendall... he will kill you all."

Carlos woke up alone. the bottle still in his hand he sat with his back against the wall right outside room 64. He stood to his feet.

"ramona!" He yelled stumbleing.

He began to walk the halls and crying out things like: Ramona! Where are you... we need to talk... *whisper* we need... to talk. *cry* please... *loud* please!

He ran into a post and hit the ground.

"now who the hell are you... and how do you know my name?"

"im carlos... i had a dream about you... can you save my friend?"

"A dream about me? awe sweety... you must be new here... Carlos is it?"

"yeah."

"sweety you mustve died here... Your wandering around confused because your dead."

"no i came from the hospital."

"hospital?"

"briarcliff... the man woman brought me here..." with some friends.

"Carlos briarcliff was an insane asylum in the early 1900s. it hasnt exsited in decades."

"What?"  
James Patrick March studied the one they called Kendall. he noticed similarities between this boy and the old march. A man who could kill anyone. but there was one person he knew kendall could never kill. Carlos. The latinos innocence was something no one could damage. Imagine how broken Kendall would be if he lost carlos. He might just become the greatest villian since the queen of the roanoke colony. Ah yes... James had met her... she was at a devils night once upon a time. she hasnt been in years though.

"do you know where carlos is?" James asked kendall.

"excuse me?"

"He is alone in his room go talk to him."

"Who are you?"

"James patrick march the owner of the hotel. Your friend needs you... go to him."

"he doesnt want to see me..."

"are you in love with him ?"

"yea..." He trailed off in his own head.

"tell him he is in his own room broken."

Kendall nodded following March to room 64.

"James is up to no good." Sally sighed from the bar.

"youre telling me... if Kendall and carlos see each other right now it is most definate that they will kill each other. one will walk out or neither will." The countess sat down.

"a new laptop says its the latino that survives." Liz smiled

"You are on... I say they both die."

"ill root for the blonde." The coutness laughed.

"are you three serious right now?" Ramona appeared. "these two boys share something... special."

"something we all had at one time..." Liz sighed.

"its boring now we need a change of atmosphere ramona..."

Kendall looked at march one more time before entering the room. he saw carlos lying there sleeping. he crawled in next to the latino and held him close.

"carlos sweety... wake up."

Carlos eyes fluttered open.

"Kendall? Where are we?"

"The hotel silly..."

"hotel?"

"Damn the skyy vodka went straight to your head... were on tour remember."

"well what are you doing in my room?"

"i had to see you."

Carlos had forgotten his nightmare and focused on kendall. the way kendall was looking at him scared him but made him feel special. he burried his face into kendalls chest. Their lips met and they held eachother. Carlos clung to the boy with everything he had. After going through such traumas they needed eachother.

Kendall began to unbutton his friends hospital uniform and popped it open to view his preys chest. Beautiful. Carlos hands found kendalls waist band. he slipped his finger into to the button hole and unzipped. kendall sat up and pulled his own shirt off. Carlos ran a hand up his sides. The tow of the tangled within eachother kissing violently. blood began to drip from carlos lips. it was kendalls blood and it tasted sweet. kendall pulled carlos underwear down and viewed what sacrafice was being offered. both boys had put aside all fears to love eachother and thats exactly what they were going to do. Kendall fucked carlos from behind all the while grabbing his hair and pulling his head back and licking the side of his face or shoving his tongue into the latinos mouth. Carlos` gunts became heavy happy moans of exstacy and exhilaration. Carlos laid kendall down on the bed and sat on top of him. he got a steady pace going. he loved the look on kendalls face. carlos smiled a little between cries of joy and pain. his lips met the gash he had just made on kendalls neck. Carlos fed as his lover bled out all over the sheets. he sat up.

"damn... i loved something in you kendall i really did... but youre toxic."

Kendall heard these words. they hurt him. he looked at his body on the bed. his spirit was silent and hiding from his killer. Carlos was a real monster.

"would you like me to take you now?" The angle of death behind him. "you can be with your sister and your mother... you dont have much of a choice... you go back and you will be a vegitable forever. but if you stay here youll be trapped in misery."

"i wouldnt end up with my mother or my sister... id burn in hell... ill just stay here as what i am now."

"if you ever change your mind just spell out my name in blood deary."

Kendall sighed as he watched carlos walk out of the room.

"oh this stain is awful itll take weeks to get it out."

"can you give me a minute housekeeping?" Kendall asked the maid.

"of course... its always difficult to accept your own death. take all the time you need.

"op... here comes carlos... and hes covered in blood." Said sally. "looks like youre getting a new laptop liz."

The girls sitting around the bar smiled as carlos walked passed them looking at them only once to see that they were all evil... but so was he.

Dear Journal,

Ever since my protégé Died and I only get to consult with him during devils night I've been searching for a new project. I've finally found my subject. This boy Carlos... he thinks differently than most people... I wonder how well he`d fit into my schemes. Kendall went in and could've killed him but Carlos... he read the boy and made the first move. Such a perfect illusion.  
I James Patrick march will study Carlos. I will make him my pawn. He will do as he is destined to do and kill. It's not enough just to kill. It's the psychological standpoint. The victim must be broken emotionally before physically.  
-James Patrick March

March viewed Carlos through a peephole he had hidden in one of the rooms. Carlos was slipping out of a button up shirt slowly. He found himself alone and emotional. James found the boys innocence so attractive. It took everything James had to keep from cutting on the gas. If he were to subdue Carlos hed only torture him and dishonor the boy's body.

Carlos laid down in his bed wearing nothing but his boxers. James felt overwhelmed so he removed himself from the situation by looking away. He looked back at the bed in his room. A woman lay in it, unconscious. Another guest destined to fall at the hands of March. She checked in and James would make damn sure she didn't check out.

He walked over to her body and subdued her by tying her arms and legs to the bed. She would wake up any moment. He wanted her to watch and feel. He tore her shirt open viewing her lacy bra. She was pretty but shed be even prettier covered in her own blood and gashes lined up on her stomach. He unzipped her pants then pulled his own down. He positioned himself and waited. When her eyes finally opened he smiled.

"Good morning duchess. Scream for me…"

And she did. All the while he made her his toy. Cutting her with every thrust. All James could think about was Carlos` body. The caramel colored skin… the chocolate eyes full of purity…. The black just beginning to grow in his heart. Before James had a chance to get any relief out of his victim she died. He had been too rough she didn't last five minutes. He finished the job before pulling up his pants and calling the maid service.

When she arrived she was just as disgusted as ever. He had violated yet another woman. One which no one would miss or care about. She loved James but clearly his affliction was in a place that she desired to fill. She'd never feel what she truly deserves.

James returned to the peephole to discover that Carlos was currently touching himself. What was more… James noticed a single tear on the end of Carlos` nose. Carlos grabbed the bedpost and sighed heavily after a moment he rolled over and went to sleep. James felt something weird… a thing hed never felt before, Sympathy?

Lucy sat at the bar sipping a margarita.

"get me a tonic." The voice was bitchy and rude.

Lucy turned to look at the deviant blonde. She had a black band around her neck but that didn't cover up the scars. She clearly was alive or partially. Emotionally she looked dead but she still had life in there.

"Madison Montgomery, movie star." She grinned.

"once upon a time… no ones heard from you since the frat bus explosion in new Orleans."  
"You know a lot about me."

"She studies people…. Anything interesting she finds she goes at its carcass like a vulture."

"Logan?"

"I found you Mrs. Frank."

"Frank?" Madison Asked.

"It's complicated…" Lucy sighed.

"Logan sat down. "I gave up… I knew it was a mental thing… it had me in deep. I was just so caught up on becoming a doctor."

"I was an addict. Then I joined this sisterhood and I thought I had friends but I became so obsessed with becoming the leader of my pack that I turned on my friends and I did awful things to them. In an attempt to kill me my boyfriend… her boyfriend attacked me on my way out. I had started packing so people quickly forgot about me. I made my way back to los Angeles and found this place. I also found an old friend who's ghost haunts these walls but she doesn't much care for me anymore."

"Queenie…" Liz spoke. "I've ran into her several times. She's always asking for a phone to call a Mrs. Cordelia she says that Cordelia could revive her. A witch… as are you miss Montgomery."

"her body is probably to decade to revive now." Maddison ashed her cigarette.

"Logan?"

"Camille?"

"Hi…"  
"Where have you been you stopped talking to me?"

"Here… I've been trapped here." She sighed sitting down next to him.

He held her sadness filing his heart she was cold and lifeless. Nothing more than a spirit.

"Ah…Carlos I'm glad you're up." Grinned James. "assist me."

"in what?"

"I have a project im working on in the basement please I employ you to join."

Carlos sighed and shook his head yes. Then followed James down the hall and into the elevator. The two of them traveled down into the depths of the hotel. They reached the basement and the doors slid open. Inside were three girls.

"Oh my god."

"I take it you know these girls?"

"The Jennifer's."

"indeed. I want you to kill them."

"excuse me?"

"if you don't ill execute your friends lucy and logan right in front of you."/p  
"logan?"

"kill…"

Carlos looked at the girls before him all three dangleing from the low hanging bars by chains. Each one was asleep and wearing the worst most slutacious outfits./p  
"you need to feed don't you?"

"yeah…"

"no one will miss them. They are cruel rich little girls who think they own everyone."

Carlos nodded. He walked over to the first Jennifer. The blonde. She was the tallest of the three. Her father had been a little more then close to her. She grew up being a slut because her father had damaged her. It was best to put her out of her mysery.

"I have plenty of tools just ask."

"give me some pliers these nails need to go…"

James smiled passing the metal as though it was a torch. Carlos began to rip each of her nails off. After the first two she was wide awake and screaming the other two woke up shortly after. He finished off the first Jennifer by plucking out her eyes and shoving a metal rod In her brain. The second was a caramel Jennifer with beautifuly puffy hair. She begged and pleaded but Carlos looked down at her wrists./p  
"you're already suicidal let me just finish the job princess."

"no!"

"James can you hand me a razor."

"ooh splendid choice. Where will you cut."

"lets donate some beautiful hair to locks of love."

James passed over the blades and Carlos stepped behind her pulling her head back. He sliced down her scalp watching the blood pour through her curls. He then shaved her and being gentle was not in his best interest. She was dead within minutes her blood covering her pretty face.

The final was the ring leader. She came from a great amount of money. Her mother didn't love her. Her father loved her body. Her brothers hated her existence. She took all of their fathers attention so two out of three grew up to be homosexuals and the other ruined his own life so bad he jumped off a building naked in some tourist town decapitating himself. For this Jennifer he does the traditional father daughter dance. And by that I mean he shoved garden tools where they did not belong. Pulling a pitchfork from a girl's ass is not something anyone should be proud of but James just beamed at his production.

Carlos began to hear whispers. Small gentle whispers. Things like "please." And "we love you."

Moments later Carlos awoken. He was in the hospital and Kendal was knelt down next to the bed his head on Carlos` arm.

"Kendal?"

"Carlos? Oh thank god… another ten minutes and the doctor would've pulled the plug." Kendall kissed Carlos` lips feeling the tears stream down his face./p  
"What happened?"

"You've been in a coma…"

"For how long?"

"About ten months Carlos."

"Do you want to meet your god daughter? " James asked./p  
Carlos saw that there was a girl with James. This angered him./p  
"We`re moving." Mama Knight smiled. "there is this beautiful house we got for cheap in north Carolina its secluded and big and we can all live there as a huge family. It's what Katy would've wanted.

 **(Dont think the story is over we are just getting started. I just needed a way to contribute the new season. we will see briarcliff and the hotel again soon**.)

Not only were we leaving everything behind. i was living a life i did not know. All that passed through my mind were the events that took place in the asylum and that hotel. now im traveling all the way across the country to an ugly house in the middle of north Carolina. Apparently we inherited it and we weren't the only ones. We have family there. well... Kendall does. His mom is still in a depressing state from losing Katy but for some reason they inherited this house around the time of katys death. Leaving wasn't what terrified me. being in the house was. in one of the rooms their entire family tree dating up to Mama Knight. They had seven new spots freshly painted on the wall. i could see Katy`s name sketched out on one of them. Who knows how long they've had this house and these distant relatives. I noticed something odd. Kendall's great grandfather billy and his great grandmother Angelina, their parents... were brother and sister. but they were not brother and sister. billy and Angelina were cousins. Before Knight their name was Mott. Dandy Mott's sister had Angelina and he had billy and billy and Angelina had Mama Knight. Or Mama Mott.

They did not own the house no they lived in Florida and i read about him before i knew that he had shot and killed a whole band of carny folk but whichever ones were left manage to kill him but not before he planted a seed and brought forth billy. i googled their family tree. i did not have enough money to create an account on ancestry dot com nor did i have any of kendalls information so i just went to Wikipedia. id never mention any of this to Kendall because hed probably feel self conscious about it. i really like him but i like James too. Dandy motts sister lived in this house along with her father and mother. Angelina and Bradford were an odd couple. i heard that Angelina once chopped off his foot for raping one of their daughters. No wonder kendall was so crazy... but wait that was all in my head wasnt it?

No i knew something was going on. it wasnt a coma. it was an epiphany. one that i was still going through. someone was torturing me. either i was trapped somewhere and someone was torturing me to the point to where my mind created an alternate universe in which to live or this is all an act and im being studied like a guinni pig. i would have to play it cool tho.

"you shouldnt be in here... kendall knows you know his secret an hes going to be mad." A little girls voice had come from behind me. when i turned around there was no one there.

"pay her no mind im glad you know." Kendall stepped up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. "im sorry i didnt tell you sooner... but then again what would have been the use youd have chosen james either way."

"so what does this mean for you? Your great great grandfather was a killer who slept with his cousin."

"carlos thats merely one man in my family tree and correction his son slept with his sisters daughter."

"confusing as hell."

"i know imagine my pain."

And I did. I felt pity. I felt sad.

"kendall? its getting late... we should go to bed. I whispered staring at the image of dandy mott on the wall.

Maybe i was just seeing the future or my mind was trying to tell me something i already knew. i let kendall love me that night and love me he did.

KENDALS POV

He let me love him that night. I did love him. with all of my heart and im so ashamed of what i did but that night is one ill never forget. i looked at the boys like my brothers man. and Carlos was the sweetest out of them all. he was so kind and always getting himself hurt and i wanted to be there everytime to take the pain away. that night i did exactly that. My baby brother would bend over backwards for me. i didnt have him do all that but he was very athletic.

I took him up to my room and i unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it from his body. he looked terrified. i enjoyed that. his eyes widened and his face grew pale. i dont really know what he was scared of but it wasnt me. that worried me. i loved him, id never hurt him. My lips like to play. they go where they want to go. they open and close on what ever they want. Carlos liked that. He liked that i was a little rough but he clung to all of my simple kindnesses. Eventually i felt him drift. i think he was thinking about james. he wouldnt open his eyes.

CARLOS POV

Kendall got mad at me... i dont know why but he started acting strange and eventually he just stopped. "i cant do this" He said and i didnt know how to feel. did he not like me... i wanted to be mean and ask him if i was related to him if it would get him off but i didnt have a chance. he left the room and i just sat there scared as hell. what if he was mad at himself for thinking something that bothered him. so i got up and followwed him downstairs. he was in the kitchen sipping wine and staring out the window. i walked up behind him and slipped my hand underneath his t shirt. i rubbed his chest and nibbled on his neck.

"you are allowed to think and feel whatever you want" i whispered. "ill do whatever you want."

"i want a brother carlos."

"ill be your brother."

"but i want a lover too..."

"i can be both." Carlos whispered.

KENDALLS POV

Id have been in awe. id have tackled him to the ground and loved on him but i saw something. something that scared me. out side was a woman. she was just standing there in the yard i was petrified. When carlos didnt hear a response he retreated back to my room. it took me a minute to realize that he felt embarrassed for saying something like that but i had to assure him it was okay. he wanted to understand my affliction. he wanted to be enjoyed. i still enjoy everything about him.

CARLOS POV

He scares the shit out of me but i still love him.

When he came back upstairs he was covered in blood. i didn't know whos blood it was but i had a theory. James stayed downstairs.

"what happened are you okay?"

"im better than okay Carlos... im in love."

He lunged at me and i tackled him to the ground. i was so confused but i had determined that he was spychodic. i hit him upside the head with a blunt object and ran downstairs. just like i had thought. James laid on the floor surrounded by his own blood. Kendall had smashed a chair into his chest... it had gone all the way though. the blood thinners that james was on had made it to where the blood went everywhere and fast. not only that but as i was leaving the house i saw Mama Knight hanging by her neck in the living room. she had fassened an noose from rain coats. Katys rain coats. i drove away and while i was driving away i hit logan with my car killing him on impact. when police went back to investigate they said they had found-

KENDALLS POV

They found lucy dismembered in the yard near a cellar. inside that cellar was jos body and a camera... on that camera was a clip of Camille blowing her own head off. it was a massacre and despite what people believe... it was not me.

Years had past Carlos hasn't spoken to Kendall since. no evidence linked Kendall to any of the murders he stayed in north Carolina. he stayed in that house. Kendall missed Carlos. he thought about the caramel colored boy everyday since... he wanted to make things right again. so he began to follow Carlos. he never told anyone about himself he hid from the light of the day. farming off his own land he never needed much. hed sell if he needed anything. corn was actually in the market right now and he knew how to grow it quite well. nights were the hardest for Kendall. the spirits spoke to him. they taunted him with sweet memories of Carlos. hed turn a corner and see his helmet just sitting there on the floor. just looking at it made him fall to his knees. or hed go to get clothes and only find the Latinos. following Carlos gave him some reprieve.

Carlos had started working as a butler for an all girls boarding school. Miss Roubixious academy for exceptional young girls. the girls were nice but never paid him much attention and he liked that. he kept to himself in his own room. the headmaster was a sweet woman. one day she called him to her office.

"have i done something wrong?"

"of course not. youve done everything right. which is why ive decided to let you in on a little secret. this isnt just a school Carlos."

"ive noticed some weird shit Mrs. Cordelia."

"thats because this is a school for witches."

"awesome."

"i knew you'd approve now listen now that you know we trust your loyalty is with us."

"you think im a witch hunter or something?"

"you can never be too sure but Carlos i trust you."

He walked around the school with a new prospective. each girl knew he knew and they like to play with him. appearing in front of him at odd moments. he met the guard dog. Kyle was nice to him as long as he kept his distance from Zoe. Carlos liked something about Kyle he was a monster but inside was something beautiful. he reminded Carlos a lot of Kendall. The way he spoke the way he smiled the way he liked to wrestle. Kyle was a fucked up kid and carlos knew exactly how to tear his walls down and climb inside to rebuild. Carlos sat in his room one day when he got a knock at thee door. it was Kyle the boy waltzed in and sat next to carlos.

"i have to admit something"

"cant be any worse then hay Carlos you're surrounded by witches."

"ha... uh... im dead. i was dead. most of my body parts arnt mine..."

"you are a monster..."

Kyle looked away ashamed.

"i like it." Carlos whispered from his bed.

Kyle sat down and moved to press his lips against Carlos`. Carlos pulled Kyle on top of him and they drifted away to a new world. a world that was dark and scary but they were each others light. Carlos felt a passion towards, not this boy, but the idea that this boy could be the boy Kendall once was. Kyle felt a special connection even though most of his body wasn't his own. his very spirit clung to Carlos for he knew that Carlos would probably never connect with him again after this.

A knock came at the door to the academy. Zoe answered it to see kendall.

"im looking for carlos..."

"yeah come on in are you related."

"im his boyfriend."

"i didnt know our butler was gay..."

(mouthing) "butler?"

"huh?"

"nothing..."

"this is his room."

"god its pretty loud in there..."

Zoe shoved the door open.

"kyle?"

"Carlos?"

"go..."

Kyle growled giving them a side look before turning his affection and attention back to carlos. The other two turned away. they found themselves back downstairs.

"you cant honestly be jelous." a blonde girl smiled from the couch. "they make each other feel special they've both been through a lot and since zoe is always busy of course hes going to go aftaer some innocent flesh."

"Madison go haunt someone elses life."

"i was haunting Kyle till Carlos got here."

That night kendall had been shoved away once again by a petrified carlos. Kendall felt broken. he blamed the withces. they had him under a spell.

"he loves me... i know it."

The door busted open and guns blazed. girls hit the floor quicker then their parents signed them away out of shame. Kendall felt nothing as he fired each bullet. one in particular went straight between zoes eyes and Kyle jumped to the first floor screaming and clutched her. Carlos ran down stairs. the girls of the school locked themselves in their room.

"Kendall stop."

"no... i love you Carlos."

"then leave me and these girls alone."

"i cant i had to do something for you."

"not this Kendall... anything but."

Kendall looked away thinking. then he smiled.

"all i need is the words Carlos."

Carlos stayed silent.

"just tell me... tell me you love me."

"i cant Kendall..."

"please..." a single tear fell from his face.

"i love you." Carlos whispered.

"thank you." Kendall held the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger but not before uttering a single praise. "i owe you something."

The blood splattered against the wall. Carlos gasped.

"Carlos?" Miss Cordelia descended the stairs. "i am very proud. your loyalty for this coven is no longer in question. you saved this coven and you protected its inhabitants."

"but what about these girls... what do they get they're dead."

"i am a supreme Carlos, i can bring souls back from that place where all the dead go."

"i must leave you. i brought a plague upon this coven and i must leave."

"you've already lost everyone... where would you go?"

"my real family owns a circus in Florida. ill go there..."

Carlos packed his stuff and the girls of the coven tried as they would to convince him t stay but Carlos knew the only safe place was with family. so he walked out of that building with his head held high and a sorrowful goodbye from the girls. even Cordelia hugged him before the he got in the taxi and drove to the airport.

"you fucked up big time meat head." Madison said from the doorway looking at kendalls soul which was standing by the window watching his one true love leave. "ill make you a deal.."

"im listening."

"find my body and ill bring myself back then ill bring you back."

"what makes you think id want to live again."

"you and i are a lot alike... we dont give up easily. now start searching im probably unmarked in the back yard."

Kendall nodded walking past her.

Madison smiled. she had found her source of power.

In the last chapter that carlos had written in his journal Kendall finds maddisons body and she ran to keep from having to keep her promis. she outsmarted the boy and only furthered his pain. Kyle came in to console understanding how the blonde felt.

"i talked to miss cordelia." Kyle said.

"What about."

"i really liked carlos but... i can tell he loves you... you love him to. go to miss cordelia. she said shed bring you back."

Reading this story was painful for me. Carlos was actually leaving the apartment that the two of them shared with one another. Carlos had not been doing that well James had gone to pursie his modleing, Logan worked at a rare disease medical institution, katy had died the frat party was true. Carlos` bags were packed and he was returning to his home. he was emotionally detatched he had been for months. when i found the pages i was kind of startled to figure out he felt that way. i was afraid of what could happen. I wanted to tell carlos i had read his book. i heard the door slam and carlos had gone. i could be the one to finish the story. or i could read it to find out what this kendall did. how did this story end? I threw down the book.

I ran out the door but i had just missed the elevator. i ran down the stairs. by the time i had gotten to the first floor carlos was already on his way to the taxi that was awaiting for him. he was gone just like that. i sighed and went back upstairs. i had no clue what i was thinking. i got back to my room and slumped down on the couch picking up his pages again. Mom looked at me from the counter.

"kendall their has been so much sadness in this house in carlos... in you... i knew... a long time ago. you needed to learn for yourself. he needs to go and be with people who do love him and he will meet someone who will love him the way he wants you to." these were the first words she had spoken to me since katy died.

"what if... i... love... him too?" Kendall held the pages.

"read the rest..."

I did and what i read was emotionally scarring. it still bothers me to this day:

Kendall ran out the door chasing carlos the moment cordelias breath entered his lungs. his eyes shot open he smiled a half smile and hugged her running out. he didnt make it to the airport in time but he was determined to attend the freakshow. Carlos was there with his brothers and sisters and his mom and dad. each of them having their own special thing that gave the cabinet of couriosities its name.

"youre headed to Miss Elsas Cabinet of curiosities?" A man next to kendall on the plane asked.

"yeah..."

"do you know what happened there most people dont attend out of respect."

"what do you mean?"

"back during the time that briarcliff was still around a man by the name of dandy mott shot and killed atleast 18 freaks right there in their own little area. or so they say."

"this specific show?"

"yeah why?" the man was confused at the way kendall asked.

"my name is kendall knight my mothers maiden name is Mott..."

"no... youre a member of such a twisted family."

"keep your mouth shut or this will be the last plaine you ever ride."

Carlos sat alone it was late at night and the show had ended. he still had not discovered any weird talent to preform with. what was he good at? ruining peoples lives?

A man approached him. he sat next to carlos.

"heavy for your thoughts?"

"Yeah... I'm normal and I don't belong here but im not normal so i dont belong anywhere..."

"I know exactly how you feel..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I look pretty but inside I'm a monster. The thing is Carlos... you may seem weird but there are people who will accept you and love you. Your family in there... they love you."

"Kendall loves me..."

"You don't love him?"

"I'm afraid of him."

"if he loves you: you shouldn't be... he may be scary but people rarely hurt the people they love."

Carlos turned his view away to look at the stars.

"You're right... I don't belong here..." he looked back to see the man was no longer there. "I belong with him."

I looked at my mother.

"Do I actually scare Carlos?"

"The idea of you scares him... talking to you since you lost Katy isn't the easiest thing in the world. You were pretty harsh to him. All he wanted was to make you feel better."

"So maybe it's better if-"

"Ah... keep reading." Her words like velvet leading him where he needed to be.

The following day Carlos wandered around the tents watching the weird and different people do what they did best. He planned on contacting Kendall later that day asking the boy to come get him. But first he had a few things to do.

He noticed the man he was talking to last night sitting alone by the big tent. he walked over to him.

"You ran off last night."

"How many freaks do you see Carlos?"

"Like at least 25... Why?"

"Only about 8 of those people... are actually here... you have a gift Carlos... you can see spirits."

"Is that what you are?"

"Yeah... I died right in there." he pointed to the big tent. "I killed maybe 18 people... before they killed me." A flash of the memory of him dying filled his head. He never got to the end of the memory, and he never understood why.

"All it is: a memory... that was years ago." The man looked up at the sky understanding for the first time what it felt like to have someone with a personality like his own.

"You're very understanding."

"I've been through some shit..."

The pages ended.

"Mom... that can't be it where is the rest?"

"He left it behind for a reason... no matter how hard he tried he could never finish the story."

Kendall ran to his room and began packing immediately. He was out of the house and on the road ten minutes later. all he cared about was getting to Carlos. When he got off the plane back in Minnesota he called the first person he could think of.

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan, its Kendall."

"I know what's up?"

"Are you in town?"

"Are you?"

"Can you pick me up I'm at the airport."

Logan was an at home doctor who had decided to move back to Minnesota years ago to be closer to home. He was there in maybe fifteen minutes. When they got to Carlos` house said he was in town. Kendall got out at the square and searched everywhere. He spotted him about to walk across the street at a traffic light.

Kendall got out his phone and texted Carlos saying:

 _"Turn around I'm here to take you home"_

Carlos pulled his phone out of his pocket at the same time his light turned green. several people were behind him and he tripped.

"Carlos!"

The boy stood to his feet continuing to look at his phone.

"Carlos look out!"

Carlos turned with a horrified but happy look on his face. he wanted to run to Kendall but the thought barely rose when he was hit by the eighteen wheeler. Kendall ran to him clutching him to his chest.

"Kiss it better?" Carlos asked. "I'm not ready... not now..."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault... you didn't know."

"Don't die on me Carlos"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice... do me a favor..."

"Anything Carlos"

"Finish the book."

And I did.


End file.
